narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asura Uzumaki/Rebirth
is a split persona mad man from the lost Uzumaki clan. Taking an extensive liking into human bodies and how they function Asura began to experiment on many different bodies. There are two experiments he took a different type of pride in which he calls these type of people the , because they are usually kids. Background Born prior to the or even the destruction of his homeland. He was raised by a mother and father inside the borders of Uzushiogakure. His father seemed to be what the village called a prodigy in the field of , with his mother excelling in , which would only push Asura to be exceptionally stronger than what his mother and father had expected. At the age of five, his parents were sent on a mission to Iwagakure. During this time, Asura was left with another couple, and during the time he worked on developing a seal of his own. Determined and completely dedicated Asura was able to completely develop a seal which worked perfectly. Someone who could develop a seal at such a young age was someone who'd been noted in Uzushio history. Awaiting his parents return, he instead got a message that changed him for the rest of his life. He was told his parents were captured and then killed. These words smashed into his life like a soaring eagle in the skies. Living the rest of his life with the couple he was with when his parents left for their mission, he continued to excel in fūinjutsu. It wasn't until he was the age of twelve when he killed his first man, it was then when sanity was formed. The body of this man was unique, nothing like he'd ever seen before in his life. Experimenting on it, he grew a envious passion for the bodies of humans, and he started with the closets thing to him, his very own body. At fifteen he took a young kunoichi of the Uzumaki and began to open up his research. What he did on the girl made him fall in love with her, and despite being young himself he began to claim her as his very own daughter. Taking a few more bodies to research on, his new information stopped coming in. He concluded that he'd discovered everything in Uzushio, where he then took a boar across the waters reaching new lands. Personality True Self Mad Man Appearance Abilities Chakra Prowess With reserves that could rival a , therefore greatly exceeding the standards of the Uzumaki clan. Asura's chakra for a human is monstrous, even back when he was child. Fearful, dreading chakra that can be sensed by those that aren't even sensors. It's so scary, that in his youth when he and Tsubaki met, she was paralyzed then passed out due to just his presence. Using his chakra alone he could push back a large group of enemies. His reserves are so great that during Kirigakure's Territorial War, his home was in the middle of Kirigakure and Eigakure's battlegrounds. Stepping from his house, Tsubaki stated that he fought for five days and four nights none stop. With the additional help of turning his chakra into food. His chakra is so heavy, that he realized he needed to lay low. So he gave himself the natural chakra supressing ability which keeps his reserves in check. Master of the chakra Asura is capable of stopping the flow of his chakra for a set period of time. This makes him a masterful counter to granting him near immunity. The flow of his chakra allows him to use the least amount of chakra necessary for high taxing techniques, a very rare feature indeed. Sensory Perception Nature Transformation Fūinjutsu Quotes Trivia References